Missing You
by MsMacBeth10
Summary: Set between The Mummy and The Mummy Returns. With Imhotep gone and a house filled with riches, the O'Connells should be happy, right? That is, except for Irene. She misses Ardeth and wonders whether he feels the same.


"_No_," Irene repeated for what felt like the umpteenth time. When on earth was the guy going to get the hint that he was unwelcomed here?!

"But - please, Irene! Just one date? Come on, I'm practically _begging _you here!" Guy number twenty-three pleaded, sticking his foot in the doorway to prevent her from shutting it. Irene's eyes narrowed at his movement, and he swept on quickly, "I like you, Irene! I like you no matter what! Just come with me, and I'll show you how good we look together!"

_So that's what this is about_, Irene thought, letting out an exasperated sigh. Ever since she had moved to England with her brother and his new family, all sorts of guys had tried to make a move on her while she went out shopping for supplies or just minding her own business in general. They gave her one reason after another, asking her to go out with them, but Irene wasn't fooled. She knew they were all after the riches that Rick had brought back from the desert.

Raising an eyebrow, Irene slid a hand to the gun hidden inside her vest. "You say you like me no matter what?" she prompted, and the guy (whose name she had already forgotten) nodded fervently to prove his point. "Then, would you _still _like me even if I told you that I have...this?" she pulled out Ardeth's gun and pointed it right in front of his eyes in one swift movement.

The guy's eyes widened almost comically, and with lightning speed, the foot that had been stuck between her door vanished. "D-Don't kill me, Irene!" he squeaked in a high-pitched voice, and without another word he turned and fled the scene.

"Have a good day, Sir!" Irene called sweetly after him, and at that point the giggles in the doorway behind her were clearly audible. "And for the record, it's Miss O'Connell to you!"

"That - was - priceless!" Rick gasped between bouts of laughter, doubling over as he slapped his younger sister on the back. He was no longer worried about being too protective of her; she handled those men just fine on her own. "Did you hear how high his voice became after you aimed that gun at him?"

Evie, standing by Rick's side, also smiled bemusedly.

Irene felt her heart squeeze at the sight of the couple in front of her, and the triumphant grin that had threatened to spread across her face abruptly disappeared. It wasn't Rick's fault - and certainly not Evie's - but whenever she saw the two of them together, she felt something stir inside her. "Mmm, yes," she managed, her voice tight as she nodded to Rick's question. "I'm glad that's over with. Now, if you'll excuse me."

She pretended not to notice the puzzled expression on her brother's face as she brushed past him, and collapsed onto her bed as soon as she entered her bedroom. It didn't take long for a fresh wave of tears to roll down her cheeks as she remembered the reason - the person, actually - why she kept on rejecting the men who tried to get together with her.

"Ardeth..." she whispered into her pillow.

She knew crying over him was ridiculous. It wasn't helping her situation, and it wasn't like her tears would bring him to her side. Besides, _he_ would definitely not want to see her shed tears because of him.

"You're an idiot, Irene," she scolded herself, hugging her pillow tightly to her chest.

Irene turned at the sound of a soft knock, and Evie revealed herself with a look of concern on her face. "Is something troubling you, Rena?" Irene was very glad that it wasn't Rick who had came to check up on her, and Evie must have seen her relief, for she smiled and murmured, "Rick asked me to come. He said that...a female presence would be more suitable for you right now."

_Oh, Rick_, Irene thought, blinking gratefully at her brother's thoughtfulness. Ever since Evie had become a part of the O'Connell household, Rick's manners had definitely improved. _It's a good thing they married after all. _

She inclined her head, inviting her sister-in-law to join her on her bed. Evie waited patiently for her answer, and finally, she took a deep breath and blurted out, "I...I miss him." She was unable to hide the fact any longer. It had been a few years since Hamunaptra, and as the days passed, chances of seeing Ardeth again grew slim. "I miss him so much, Evie. So much that it hurts. I want to know how he's doing, what he's thinking, if he's sitting on his bed missing me..."

Evie silently gathered Irene into her arms for a hug. She didn't speak - there was nothing to say, and even if did she said anything, she knew it would only upset Irene even further.

"Those bloody men," Evie muttered eventually, breaking the silence, "barging into our house and making things worse. If I were you I would have shot them. Excuse my language, Rena, but -"

Irene smiled through her tears. Trust Evie to always make her feel better at a time like this. "No, it's perfectly all right. Thanks for making me feel better, Evie."

"Anytime. That's why I married your brother, after all," she commented jokingly, dismissing her thanks with a wave of her hand.

"Mmhmm," Irene hummed, absently tracing a finger along Ardeth's gun's side. At least, she had something to remember him by. _If only I had given him something before we separated_, she thought with a sigh. "Perhaps I should get a drink," she decided, shaking her head to sort out her thoughts.

It wasn't like just sitting here and missing him was going to get her anywhere. He probably wouldn't approve of her wasting her time on thoughts of him, when she should move on with life.

"Just don't drink too much. I don't think Rick would fancy carrying his drunk baby sister home," Evie teased, poking Irene in the side and causing her to giggle madly.

As Evie slipped off the bed and Irene followed, she reassured herself, _I'm sure we'll see each other again. He still owes me a date. We will meet again. _

* * *

Ardeth stared blankly ahead of him, seeing his fellow Medjai training under the scorching sunlight but not really taking it in. He sighed.

"Ardeth, what is wrong? You haven't been yourself ever since you came back," his cousin Amira asked gently, approaching him from behind.

"I am fine, really," he said, but he wondered whether he was reassuring himself more than he was reassuring her.

Amira gave him a strange look. "You've rejected all the marriage proposals the women of this tribe have offered you, Ardeth. It's about time you settled down with a family, or do you think our women are not good enough for you? Not to mention I've caught you staring at that peculiar cup more than once a day!"

Women and their sharp eyes. "That is a coffee cup," he explained, suddenly feeing defensive. "It's not peculiar."

"Then what is it?"

"It's...a promise," he whispered, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he remembered the girl who had stolen his heart. "Rena..."

Amira's hearing was better than he hoped. "Who's Rena, Ardeth?"

Well, he would have to tell his people sooner than later. Why not start with his family? "She's just a girl...who shattered all my beliefs of unskilled women being weak and helpless," he remembered fondly. "When we were dealing with the creature, she bravely stepped in front of him to protect the other man, when she herself had nothing to fight him with."

"So you love her," Amira stated bluntly, making him flinch. Was he that obvious? When did that emotionless mask waver? "I never would have thought I would see the day when Ardeth Bay would finally fall in love with someone."

"You're not mad?" Ardeth asked hesitantly.

Amira blinked with surprise. "Mad? Why would I be mad? I'm happy for you, Ardeth! You finally found someone that you can call your equal! I wish I can meet her someday, but when I do meet her, I'll give her a mouthful about how much pain she's putting you through first," she added as an afterthought, giving him a look filled with concern.

"I am sure she is suffering just as much," he pointed out. "But she's far away. I do not know when I can see her again."

Amira raised an eyebrow. "How far is far away?"

"England," he said, sighing heavily.

Amira's eyes lit up with excitement and she slapped him on the back. "Then it's perfect! You do remember the Elders discussing about the Curator of that one museum is acting all suspicious? And they want to send a Medjai in to spy on his actions? Why don't you go? You'll get to see her again!"

Ardeth looked at her hopefully. "You think I will be able to see her again?"

"Of course!" she nodded, smiling in anticipation.

"Then, I will accept the mission," he decided, feeling happy for the first time since he had returned to the Medjai camp and left the O'Connells behind. "Thank you, Amira. Would you mind watching over their training while I speak to the Elders?"

Amira laughed and waved him away. Ardeth's steps quickened as he approached the Elders' tent, with only one thought on his mind: _I can finally meet you again, Irene. _

* * *

**A/n: I haven't forgotten _We're Not in England Anymore_, don't worry! I just haven't had the time to update. In the meantime, I hope you'll enjoy this oneshot dedicated to Kell-Bells34 for being the 100th reviewer! **

**Random trivia: Medjai OCs ftw! 8D Amira was actually a character in my other Mummy stories as well, but she was Ardeth's sister. Gosh that writing is so awful compared to now OTL /dies from embarrassment/ **


End file.
